Things Only My Notebook Knows
by Eistoot
Summary: Jude keeps a lot of secrets to herself, and her journal. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**Things Only My Notebook Knows  
A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. Oh and when the text is **_italic _**it is what Jude is writing in her diary.**

As Jude walked in her house she could hear yelling all the way upstairs she just sighed and tried to not let it get her down. Her parents had been fighting a lot lately but Jude thought it was normal. Although she didn't like the fighting she didn't want to think that there was something wrong with their marriage. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to her sister who was reading a magazine.

"Hey Sades, can I talk to you for a second?" Jude asked.

"Not right now, I'm busy." Sadie mumbled.

Jude just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to call Kat.

"Hey, Kat. Can you talk for a while?" Jude asked hoping someone would listen. It seemed that almost everyone was too busy to listen.

Then she grabbed her jacket and went outside next door to find her best friend, Jamie sit on his front steps playing a video game.

"Hey, Jamie. You got a spare minute?" Jude asked.

"Uh, sorry I'm about to defeat the huge monkey man and save the princess." Jamie replied keeping his eyes on the game.

**-I know huge monkey man, yeah lame.-**

"Okay." Jude said as she walked away. No one had time for her. So she decided to take a walk. She ended up at a park. She walked down the path and heard a noise. What sounded like a guitar as she turned the corner she saw Spiederman sitting there playing guitar.

"Hey, Speed. What are you doing here?" Jude asked as she sat next to him.

"Uh, you know I don't know, playing?" Speed said making fun of her.

Jude playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Come on, every time I see you do you have to insult me?" Jude asked.

"Well of course. It's what I've done ever since kindergarten." Speed stated as he tuned his guitar.

Jude rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Got a problem red?" Speed asked.

"Red?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. Duh." Speed said pointing at her hair.

Jude looked at the top of her head. "Oh. Anyway, I'm just really stressed with Instant Star, and no one will listen to me.

"Hey, I've got ears." Speed said as he put his guitar down.

"Well I've been thinking..what if I win? My life will change, I'll have to deal with fans, paparazzi..." Jude started to say before Speed cut her off.

"Wow, living your dream. Seems like a really hard job." Speed smirked.

"See! All you do is make fun of me." Jude said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Speed apologized.

Jude just sat there solemnly.

"Oh come on. Don't make me tickle it out of you." Speed said as he started to tickle her.

Jude laughed. "Okay, okay." she said through her laughs.

Speed smiled. "So, you got your song ready?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if anyone will like it." Jude said.

"Well, let me hear it." Speed said picking up his guitar.

Jude smiled and started to sing, the two started changing lyrics and chords after they had taken a break they went to get something to eat.

"Wow, never thought you were that good, Red." Speed said with a smile. Did he just give her a compliment? She raised her eyebrow.

"Did Vincent Spiederman just give me a compliment?" Jude asked curiously.

"Maybe." Speed replied. "But if you ever call me Vincent again you won't have to worry about another." Speed smirked as he took a bite of his cake not noticing that he had gotten a little bit of frosting on his nose.

Jude tried to hold back laughter but it didn't work.

"What is so funny?" Speed asked looking at her like she was stupid.

She pointed at his nose and he got the idea. He then smiled a mischievous smile and flicked butter at her with a fork.

"Hey!" Jude squealed as she flung some of her ice cream at him.

"Food Fight!" Speed yelled as he started to through food. The whole place had flying food everywhere. As the manager walked out to see what had happened to his restaurant Speed motioned to get out of there. As they walked over on the side of a building laughing.

"You should see yourself." Jude said laughing hysterically.

The two were laughing uncontrollably until Jude's phone rang. "Hello?" Jude said trying to stop laughing.

"Jude, I need you to stop by the house and pick up the grocery list. So you can go by the store and get what is on it." Jude's mom said in the phone.

"Okay, I got it." Jude said still laughing a little.

"Alright, see you later. Bye." Jude's mom replied as she hung up the phone.

"Bye." Jude said as she hung up the phone.

"So, what did your mom say?" Speed asked.

"I have to go grocery shopping." Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Harsh." Speed replied.

"Yeah, so um. Want to uh, walk me home?" Jude asked smiling.

"Uh, sure." Speed answered.

As they walked down the road there was silence until Jude said,

"Hey, uh do you want to do this again, sometime..?" Jude asked with an uncomfortable sound in her voice. She was nervous.

"Uh, sure." Speed replied as they walked up to her house.

"Great. Um. Well, I'll call you?" Jude asked.

"Yeah." Speed replied with a smile.

As Jude walked in her mouth dropped. There her dad was with a woman, but not the woman he was supposed to be married to for 12 years. No, it was another woman. How could he do this to her? To them? Did he even think about his family before making a dumb mistake like this? Of course not.

The two immediately pulled away from each other noticing Jude.

"Uh..um. I have to go." Jude said as she ran out the door.


	2. Do I Like Him?

**Chapter Two**

**Oh, I wanted to fix a mistake I made when Jude is going to call Kat it was like this,**

"_Hey, Kat. Can you talk for a while?" Jude asked hoping someone would listen. It seemed that almost everyone was too busy to listen._

_Then she grabbed her jacket and went outside next door to find her best friend, Jamie sit on his front steps playing a video game._

**Kat was supposed to say no, so sorry about the mix up. On with the story...**

After Jude had left her house in tears from what she saw she walked over to Kat's house for comfort but what she found out was that her and her other best friend Jamie were going out. She was so shocked she thought she couldn't breathe. Things were going terrible today. And she had to go on Instant Star tomorrow night. So she decided to walk home and go upstairs to let things out in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have declared this is the worst good to bad day ever. First I was having a great time with Spiederman and then things turned into crap. First I find out my dad is two timing on my mom and then that Kat and Jamie are going out. And I'm so confused and angry and I just wish I could leave this planet for a while and go to a normal one. One without any parents, are friends that go out with each other behind your back. But I did have a great time with Speed. We had so much fun. We worked on my song and got into a food fight. And I don't know what was going through my head but I think I asked him out on a date. It shocked me when it came out of my mouth but it made me happy that he said yes. Is he just a really good friend or am I getting a crush? I hope I can figure out things soon._

As Jude finished writing she grabbed a picture of Speed and glued it on to her notebook then grabbed a sharpie and put a heart and a question mark next to it. She stared at it for a while and smiled. But then was quickly interrupted by her sister who opened her door. She jumped a little and closed her notebook quickly.

"Hey, what you got there?" Sadie said staring at the notebook she could tell Jude didn't want her to see.

"Um, nothing." Jude said putting it under her bed. "And don't even think about reading it, got it?" Jude threatened.

"Okay, okay." Sadie said. "Anyway, mom says dinner will be done soon." Sadie said as she blew a bubble with her bubble gum.

"I'm not hungry." Jude replied lying on her bed.

"Whatever." Sadie said as she walked out.

Jude rolled her eyes and grabbed her iPod and started to listen to the music.

She woke up next morning with her mom shaking her gently.

"Jude, wake up. Tonight is the big night." her mom said chipper.

Jude hated mornings, and chipper people in the morning.

"Five more minutes." Jude begged.

"No honey you have to get ready." her mom stated.

"Okay, okay fine." Jude said lifting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, now I'll see you downstairs." her mom said as she walked out of the room.

Jude sighed and then walked over to her closet to find something to wear.

About five minutes later she came down to find her sister making breakfast and her mom and dad talking.

Jude sighed and sat down at the table.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" Sadie asked while she poured a glass of juice.

"I don't know." Jude sighed. She grabbed a piece of toast and got up. "Well, I'm going to school." Jude said as she slung her book bag on her shoulder and walked out. She turned her head to see Kat and Jamie kissing. Eww, it was bad enough they were going out. But she had to walk with them to school while they are being so couple like? She saw Speed and quickly ran up avoiding Kat and Jamie.

"Hey, Spiederman. Wait up!" Jude yelled as she ran by his side.

"Hey, what up Red? Don't you usually walk with your other friends?" Speed said gesturing toward Kat and Jamie still kissing.

"Um, don't you see what they are doing?" Jude pointed out. "I'd feel like such a third wheel." Jude stated.

"Oh. Well, okay then." Speed said walking.

"You don't mind, do you?" Jude asked.

"Of course not. I just uh..." Speed said nervously.

"What?" Jude asked stopping.

"I was wondering..if you wanted to go to the movies with me...Friday?" Speed asked looking down.

"Sure. Why not?" Jude said smiling.

"Great." Speed said looking up. "Well, uh. Race you to school?" Speed asked.

"If you don't mind being beat by a girl." Jude said getting ready to run.

"Yeah right, Harrison. Okay one, two th.." Speed tried to finish but Jude had already started running.

"Hey! You cheater!" Speed said as he started to run down the street.

They both arrived breathing heavily.

"I win." Jude said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Well, you cheated." Speed stated walking inside the school.

"Whatever, Vincent." Jude smirked walking along next to him.

"Oh low blow, Red." Speed said nudging her in the arm softly.

Jude smiled. "Well, I'll see you later?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, good luck with the Instant Star thing." Speed said walking over to Wally and Kyle.

Jude smiled and leaned on her locker staring at him hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Aw, someone got a crush?" said a voice that made Jude snap out of her trance.

"What?" Jude asked standing up straight seeing Kat stand in front of her.

"You like Speed, don't you?" Kat asked.

"What? No way. Gosh, can't a guy and a girl be really good friends without having to go out?" Jude asked as she started to walk down the hall.

"Well, it works for Jamie and I." Kat said walking by her side.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, look how defensive you are." Kat pointed out.

"I'm not being defensive." Jude said.

"Yes, you are. Just stop denying it and admit you like him." Kat said.

Jude was really getting annoyed.

"Kat, I'm really stressed with Instant Star can you just give me a break?" Jude said in a harsh tone.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Kat said putting her hands up in defense.

"I'll see you tonight." Jude said as she walked into her history class.


	3. First Day at GMajor

**Chapter Three**

Jude took a deep breath and stared out to the huge crowd of people. Her parents were in the front row cheering but her sister was rolling her eyes and filing her nails. Then Jamie and Kat sit together putting their arms around each other. And then Speed behind Jamie and Kat making kissing noises which made her smile. She strummed her guitar and started to sing. 

After her song, there she stood, the time that changed her life forever.

"And our Instant Star is..." the host said as he reached inside the envelope.

Jude closed her eyes and heard screaming the next minute. The next thing she knew everyone was throwing confetti in the air and giving her flowers. "Oh my gosh. I won? Oh my gosh! I won! I won!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Go Red!" she heard Speed scream.

Jude smiled and went down to hug her family and friends and Speed lifted her up on his shoulders. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks for your help, I couldn't have done it without you." she said to him with a smile.

The next morning Jude walked up the steps of G-Major. Terrified of what she might see inside. She held Speed's hand tightly.

"I'm so nervous." she said.

"Don't worry Red, you can do it." Speed said.

She closed her eyes tightly and walked in.

"Hi! Welcome to G-Major! You must be Jude!" a lady said when Jude walked in.

"Um, yeah." Jude answered as she took a look around.

"I'll go take you to meet Darius." the lady said as she motioned them to walk with her.

"So, who is this Darius?" Jude asked as they walked.

"He is the big boss of everything around here. After this I'll go take you to your producer." the lady replied.

"Who is my producer?" Jude asked.

"You will see. Now, here is Darius' office, go on in." the lady said as she opened a door.

Jude and Speed walked in slowly.

"Well look there, it's the Instant Star." Darius said with a smile. He got up and shook their hands.

"Um, hi." Jude said nervously.

"So who do we have here?" Darius asked gesturing to Speed.

"Spiederman. My friend." Jude answered.

"Yup, that's me." Speed said with a smile.

"Alright, now. Let's talk about your first performance. You think you are up to it?" Darius asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jude replied.

"Alright, cool. Let me introduce you to your producer then. I think you'll like him." Darius said with a smile. "Hey, T! Come in! I've got your new star!" he yelled.

Jude turned around to see little Tommy Quincy. Her eyes got wide. 

"Little Tommy Q?" Jude said disbelieving.

"Yeah, dude you can't be serious. Jude has such a different style then him." Speed stated.

"Excuse me, surfer boy?" Tommy said walking in.

"You heard me, pretty boy." Speed said.

"Hey! Watch it or.." Tommy started to say.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up." Darius yelled.

Speed gave him a death glare and turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, do I have to work with him?" Jude whispered to Darius.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it when you get to know him." Darius assured her.

Jude sighed. "Okay, I guess I can give it a chance."

"Alright, now you need to start recording." Darius said.

"Okay." Jude replied as she got up.

After recording Jude was so tired she could barely walk. "Gosh, this is so exhausting." she moaned. "That little Tommy Q hated everything." Jude said leaning on Speed to keep herself up.

"Come on, Red it'll get easier." Speed said. "Until then, I can give you a ride." Speed said lifting her up on his shoulders.

Jude smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"No problem." he replied as he walked out the doors of G-Major.

They arrived at her house and he lifted her off his shoulders on to the ground.

"The Spiederman cab service is tired." Speed said yawning.

Jude laughed. "Thanks for the ride." she said with a smile. "Oh and for going through the first hectic day of G-Major with me." 

"It was no problem. I enjoyed it. Everything except for little Tommy." Speed said with a smile.

Jude looked down and blushed. She couldn't help it. His smile always made her do that. She looked up and stared him in the eyes.

He stared back for a while and then they kissed, soft and sweet.

They both pulled away. Jude blushed.

"Um.." Speed said.

"Yeah." Jude said still blushing.

"I'll see you..later?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh. Bye." she said walking in her house smiling uncontrollably.

"Why are you so happy?" Sadie said bitterly staring at her sister.

"No reason. No reason at all." Jude said still smiling.

"Whatever." Sadie said rolling her eyes.

Jude walked upstairs and got her notebook.

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe it, I won Instant Star. And I'm going to be a rock star. I'm so happy. I went down to G-Major and recorded. Although it was tiring and I have to work with little Tommy Q, it was still awesome. Maybe because Speed was there. That reminds me, I kissed him. I don't know how it happened, but it did. And I liked it. And we are going to the movies this Friday. I feel like a little girl who has just gotten her first crush. My only worry is that I haven't talked to my dad ever since I saw him cheating on my mom. I still don't know if I should tell my mom. It could ruin everything. But it's wrong for my dad to two time her. So I'm not sure what is the right thing anymore._


End file.
